Most Definitely His Type
by jollyrogerxoxo
Summary: Again, he moves close to her and lowers his head down to her neck, inhaling her scent."Delectable." He sighs, and then adds, "You are truly a temptation, Elena. Not only are you incredibly beautiful, but your scent is insanely delicious." Elena/Elijah


-I don't own Vampire Diaries.

Obviously I am completely obsessed with Elijah, haha. I think him and Elena have great chemistry, even though I definitely ship Damon/Elena. But, it's so fun to write stories with Elijah. The waltz was inspired by the VD book Shadow Souls, the scenes where Damon and Elena waltz together.

I hope you enjoy! R&R please!

It was quite entertaining to watch the human girl bargain with him. Elijah found her movements to be extremely engrossing. The way her hand ran through her silky hair, nervously; her dark eyes showing signs of annoyance and uncertainty. Then her soft pink lips curled into a sort of smirk. She didn't seem too fearful of him. And, although he wouldn't admit it, he almost liked that.

"I need you to do one more thing for me." She says after a moment of silence.

"We're negotiating now?" He asks incredulously.

She nods her head and says, "Release Stefan from the tomb and we have a deal."

"And what do I get if I release dear Stefan to you?" He drawls slowly.

She sighs and says, "My blood." She pauses, and a shocked expression appears on Elijah's face. Clearly he wasn't expecting this.

She continues, "I'll let you feed on me as long as you promise Stefan's safe release."

A small smirk appears on his lips and he says, "What makes you think that I _want_ you? Some vampires have a preference for their blood. Perhaps you aren't my type."

Elena's confident gaze fades and she seems slightly hurt by his remark.

"Ah, you are upset." He begins to say as he steps closer to her. He can hear her delicate heart pounding in her chest. "Perhaps, I don't want your blood. Instead I just want a dance."

The girl eyes him warily, "What do you mean?"

He closes the space between them completely and wraps his strong arm around her tiny waist, "A dance... preferably a waltz. Although, I do like to tango."

Elena shudders at his touch and says, "Fine, you can have your dance as long as you promise to release Stefan."

Elijah brings his large hand up to her cheek and brushes a piece of her hair away, "We have an accord."

His cool hand presses firmly on the small of her back and he began swaying with her.

Elena remembered the last time that she had waltzed. It was with Damon at the Miss Mystic Fall's ball. She wouldn't tell Elijah this, but she loved the way she felt when she waltzed. Her legs felt weightless and elegant, and her whole body seemed to be floating in air. Elijah was a great dancer. He was probably better than Damon. He kept time perfectly and allowed her to lead.

They waltz peacefully for no more than five minutes when slowly Elijah backs away from her.

He gazes into her stunning brown eyes and says, "You are a lovely dancer. I can tell that you've had practice."

"I have." She replies, slightly out of breath. Their fast-paced waltz caused her to become rather winded.

Again, he moves close to her and lowers his head down to her neck, inhaling her scent.

"Delectable." He sighs, and then adds, "You are truly a temptation, Elena. Not only are you incredibly beautiful, but your scent is insanely delicious."

She lets out a soft breath, slightly intimidated by his nearness to her bare neck.

"Don't worry my darling. I don't plan on hurting you... _yet_." He breathes coldly while he moves his lips to her skin.

Carefully, he kisses her neck and collar bone. She is so fragile, and he doesn't want to harm her.

"What are you doing?" She asks worriedly. She attempts to pull away from him, but he quickly grabs her waist and pulls her close to him.

Their chests are touching, and Elijah can feel her heart beats reverberating into him.

"Shush, this will only take a minute." He whispers as he brushes his white teeth against her flesh.

"You said I wasn't your type," protests Elena. But, she is unable to fight against his mighty strength.

He lets out a quiet chuckle and responds, "I'm sorry, but I lied. _Oh_, you are most definitely my type."

His suave voice sent shivers down her spine and she could feel him sliding her shirt down her shoulder.

Now her left shoulder was completely bare and Elijah continued kissing her neck. He moved his teeth to her black bra strap on her shoulder and slid it down with ease.

He pushed her dark hair away from her skin and stopped what he was doing.

His head moved back slowly and he stood transfixed on her exposed flesh.

"_Incredible_." He murmurs. Then his mouth is on her shoulder again.

He moves his mouth towards her collarbone and over her slight cleavage.

Elena can feel something hard pressing against her thigh. She moves her eyes down to his pants and notices a bulge.

_Oh God_, she thinks, _he's turned on_.

Elijah senses her hesitation and quickly pulls away from her. Briefly, he glances down at his crotch and steps backwards.

He adjusts his sports coat and says hoarsely, "You're part of the negotiation has been upheld. I will go and release the honorable Stefan now."

His voice doesn't carry its usual eloquence. Elena can almost feel his embarrassment, and she hides her smile.

But, being the noble Original that he is, he simply extends his hand and says, "It was a pleasure doing business with you."

Cautiously, Elena sticks her hand out to his and begins to shake it.

Instead he pulls her dainty hand up to his mouth, and kisses it tenderly. His dark eyes rise up to meet hers.

And then in one swift movement, he is out of the door.

However, Elena cannot help feeling slightly empowered over the fact that she had aroused Elijah – one of the most feared vampires. Silently, she lets out a small laugh and falls onto her pillows.

_Why am I constantly flirting with danger?_ She asks herself while she reaches for her cell phone.

There was a text message from Stefan. He said that he had been released from the tomb, and he was asking about the 'deal' that she and Elijah had agreed on.


End file.
